


Akogare

by Akichin



Series: Writober20 [4]
Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Historical Inaccuracy, Introspection, Melancholy, Misogyny, Platonic Relationships, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Kai accennò un riso imbarazzato, distraendosi con lo sguardo verso la linea dell’orizzonte, lì, dove le forze degli Uesugi sarebbero prima o poi giunte.«Il Kantō è casa della mia famiglia e tua, fin quando lo vorrai.»Velate di tristezza, le parole di Hayakawa parevano preannunciare una fine non molto lontana, e Kai capì, ritornando a guardarla, che forse il futuro non avrebbe dato loro un destino comune.
Relationships: Houjou Hayakawa/Narita Kaihime
Series: Writober20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951885
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Akogare

**Author's Note:**

> Lista blank - Futuro

Odawara, 1561

La quietudine prima della battaglia esortava le truppe a rimanere vigili, aspettando la chiamata alle armi in difesa del castello di Odawara.  
Tra le fila dei soldati, solo il nitrire dei cavalli riecheggiava trasportato dal vento estivo e in lontananza si udiva appena il borbottare dei contadini pronti a trovare rifugio nella campagna.  
Vi era stato un buon raccolto in quell’anno, e la famiglia Hōjō aveva ricevuto abbondanti doni in segno di gratitudine per la protezione offerta alla popolazione del Kantō; tuttavia, quei tempi di pace erano destinati a diventare un piacevole ricordo del passato, oscurati dalla continua minaccia dei clan vicini e delle loro mire espansionistiche.  
  
In un quadro così complesso, Kai si sentiva una piccola pedina, una dei tanti guerrieri che avevano deciso di dare la vita per una causa comune, riconoscendosi nei valori e nell’operato di Hōjō Ujiyasu.  
Dopo anni di servizio, aveva compreso che il forte senso pratico del daimyō doveva essere non solo una necessaria qualità per uomini del suo alto calibro, ma una vera attitudine di famiglia, ereditata di generazione in generazione.  
I figli del signore Ujiyasu mancavano ancora della sua esperienza, eppure Kai riconosceva in loro la medesima temerarietà e grezza cortesia – due dei diversi motivi per cui il popolo li amava con abnegazione.  
  
E nell’attesa, spinta dal correre di quei vaghi pensieri, il suo sguardo non poté che soffermarsi sulla figura composta di una delle eredi del clan, Hayakawa-dono, che si intratteneva con gli ultimi preparativi prima della guerra.  
Le sue vesti chiare apparivano come una grande contraddizione in mezzo alla mancata raffinatezza dei soldati, sicché era naturale domandarsi se combattere fosse compito di una donna della sua classe.  
Non per Kai, però, che mai aveva dubitato delle abilità della principessa, nonostante altri avessero sminuito la sua figura davanti agli Hōjō.  
Al contrario, vi era una comprensione silenziosa tra le due che le univa nelle diversità, poiché tacitamente condividevano un campo di battaglia che gli uomini non avrebbero potuto capire.  
 _Avere un proprio spazio, una propria identità_ – aspetti intrinseci che, tuttavia, Kai non poteva considerare garantiti.  
E si sentiva in dovere di combattere contro quei sistemi, quei limiti, immaginando un futuro dove Hayakawa-dono non dovesse essere costretta a sposare una persona per convenienza politica o, ancora, di vivere per sempre nell’ombra dei suoi fratelli.  
  
« _Forse_ , un giorno.»  
«Un giorno?»  
  
Occhi azzurri si posarono su di lei, mentre un piccolo sorriso illuminava il viso tondo di Hayakawa-dono, ora così vicina da poter notare come le ciglia si incurvassero leggere contro le sue palpebre.  
Kai accennò un riso imbarazzato, distraendosi con lo sguardo verso la linea dell’orizzonte, lì, dove le forze degli Uesugi sarebbero prima o poi giunte.  
«Il Kantō è casa della mia famiglia e tua, fin quando lo vorrai.»  
Velate di tristezza, le parole di Hayakawa parevano preannunciare una fine non molto lontana, e Kai capì, ritornando a guardarla, che forse il futuro non avrebbe dato loro un destino comune.  
Ma per ora…  
«Combatterò per ogni chicco di riso e non si libereranno di me facilmente, non vi preoccupate.»  
Risate timide echeggiarono nella pianura, disperdendosi tra il marciare ordinato dei soldati.  



End file.
